wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Skarby wulkanu/II/10
| autor= | autor1=Juliusz Verne i Michel Verne | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} X. Pustynia zaludnia się więcej niż to było pożądane. Po wyruszeniu Summy Skim’a i Neluta na polowanie, Ben Raddle starannie obejrzał rozpoczętą pracę. O ile nie zajdzie jaka przeszkoda, kanał będzie skończony wieczorem. Pozostanie wtedy tylko wybić otwór w ścianie krateru, wyżłobić wejście do kanału, aby wody Rio Rubber miały wolne przejście do kanału, a stąd do wnętrza Golden Mount. Olbrzymia masa wody, zamieniona w parę w ognisku krateru, wywoła wybuch, wyrzucając substancje wulkaniczne. Zapewne będą w nich żużle, popiół, a wraz z niemi kawałki złota i kwarc złotodajny, które wpadną do rąk bez trudu. Tymczasem odgłosy wewnątrz wulkanu stawały się coraz donioślejsze do tego stopnia, że zaczęto się wahać, czy wywołanie sztucznego wybuchu będzie potrzebne. – Zobaczymy – odpowiedział Ben Raddle wywiadowcy, gdy ten zwrócił mu na to uwagę. – Nie możemy zapominać, że zostaje nam mało czasu do powrotu. Jesteśmy już w drugiej połowie lipca. – I byłoby nieostrożnością spóźniać się – rzekł Bill Stell. – Za miesiąc musimy myśleć o odwrocie, gdyż trzeba liczyć trzy tygodnie na podróż do Klondike, szczególnie jeżeli nasze wozy będą ciężko naładowane… – Będą, nie wątpię o tem. – W takim razie, panie Raddle, zima będzie w pełni, gdy wrócimy do Dawson City. O ile zechce zaskoczyć nas w drodze, możemy mieć niejedną trudność w przeprawie jeziorami, aby dostać się do Skagway. – Złote są twoje słowa, Bill Stell’u – odpowiedział inżynier żartując – i nic w tem dziwnego, gdy jesteśmy pod złotą górą! Lecz bądź spokojny. Byłbym zdziwiony, gdybyśmy za tydzień nie byli w drodze do Klondike. Dzień upłynął jak zwykle, a wieczorem kanał był wykopany do końca. O piątej po południu nie dano znać o powrocie myśliwych. Ben Raddle nie niepokoił się, wiedząc, że Summy Skim’owi przysługuje jeszcze godzina do spełnienia obietnicy. Wywiadowca jednak nie omieszkał kilkakrotnie udać się na wywiad, aby się przekonać, czy nie wracają. Lecz nikt się nie ukazał w oddali. O szóstej Ben Raddle zaczął się niecierpliwić, obiecując sobie nie szczędzić wymówek kuzynowi. Niewiele to jednak pomogło, gdyż myśliwi nie zjawili się bynajmniej. O siódmej niezadowolenie Ben Raddle’a przeszło w niepokój, a w godzinę później niepokój się zdwoił. – Naturalnie zapomnieli o wszystkiem – powtarzał sobie. – Z tym zapalonym Skim’em nie można liczyć na nic, skoro ma zwierzę przed sobą i strzelbę w ręku. Pędzi! pędzi jak szalony!… niema sposobu go zatrzymać… Nie powinienem był pozwolić na to polowanie. – Noc nie zajdzie przed dziesiątą – rzekł Bill Stell, chcąc uspokoić inżyniera – a niema obawy, aby pan Skim zbłądził. Golden Mount ukazuje się zdaleka, wśród ciemności zaś jego płomienie będą służyły za drogowskaz. Uwaga była słuszna. Gdziekolwiekby znajdowali się myśliwi, zawsze go muszą zobaczyć. Gdyby jednak padli ofiarą jakiego wypadku? Gdyby nie mogli powrócić? Upłynęły dwie godziny. Ben Raddle nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu z niecierpliwości. Słońce niebawem miało zniknąć za horyzontem. Nieco po dziesiątej Ben Raddle i wywiadowca, coraz bardziej zaniepokojeni, opuścili obozowisko, przechadzając się wzdłuż podnóża góry, w chwili, gdy słońce znikało za horyzontem. Rzuciwszy wzrokiem na równinę, stwierdzili, że jest pusta. Nieruchomi nasłuchiwali z wytężonym słuchem. Noc tymczasem nadeszła. Żaden odgłos nie dochodził z równiny. – Co mamy przypuszczać, panie Raddle? – rzekł wywiadowca. – Polowanie na łosie nie jest niebezpieczne i jeżeli p. Skim i Neluto nie spotkali niedźwiedzi… – Niedźwiedzi… lub rabusiów, Bill’u. Tak! mam przeczucie, że spotkało ich nieszczęście! Bill Stell schwycił nagle rękę inżyniera. – Niech pan słucha! – rzekł. Wśród nocy dały się słyszeć szczekania psa. – Stop! – zawołał Ben Raddle. – Nie są daleko! – dodał wywiadowca… Szczekanie stawało się coraz donośniejsze. Przerwało je skomlenie, jak gdyby pies był ranny. Ben Raddle i wywiadowca wybiegli naprzeciw psa, którego spotkali o dwieście kroków od siebie. Stop wracał sam, ciągnąc za sobą łapę, cały pokrwawiony. Zdawało się, że dobywa resztek sił. – Ranny!… ranny!… i sam! – zawołał Ben Raddle, hamując gwałtowne bicie serca. Bill Stell jednak zauważył: – Być może, Stop został raniony niechcący przez swego pana, albo przez Neluta. Albo go trafiła chybiona kula… – Dlaczegożby nie został przy swoim panu, gdyby ten mógł przyjść mu z pomocą? – zauważył Ben Raddle. – W każdym razie – rzekł Bill Stell, odnieśmy psa do obozowiska i opatrzmy mu ranę. Jeżeli jest lekka, może zaprowadzi nas na trop swego pana. – Tak – odrzekł inżynier – wyruszymy gromadnie i zbrojno, nie czekając dnia. Wywiadowca wziął psa na ręce. W dziesięć minut później byli w obozowisku. Rana psa nie była ciężka. Dochodziła tylko do muskułów, nie zadrasnąwszy żadnego organu. W ranie tkwiła kula, którą zręcznie wyjął wywiadowca. Ben Raddle obejrzał kulę starannie. – To nie jest kula Summy’ego – rzekł. – Ta jest większa i nie pochodzi z karabinu. – Rzeczywiście – potwierdził Bill. – Kula ta pochodzi ze zwykłej strzelby. – W takim razie mieli do czynienia ze złoczyńcami! – zawołał inżynier. – Musieli się bronić… Podczas walki Stop został ranny… a jeżeli nie został przy swoim panu, to znaczy, że jego pana zabrali… albo że zginął wraz z Nelutem!… Biedny Summy, biedny Summy! Cóżby na to mógł odpowiedzieć Bill Stell? Kula, nie pochodząca od myśliwych, pies wracający sam, czyż to wszystko nie usprawiedliwiało obaw Ben Raddle’a? Czyż można było wątpić o nieszczęściu? Albo Summy Skim i jego towarzysz zginęli, broniąc się, albo znajdowali się w rękach napastników, skoro ich niema. O jedenastej Ben Raddle i wywiadowca oznajmili towarzyszom o smutnem położeniu. Obudzono służbę, którą w krótkich słowach powiadomiono o wypadku. Jane Edgerton głosem drżącym wyraziła myśl wszystkich. – Trzeba wyruszyć, wyruszyć natychmiast. Przygotowano się prędko. Zapasów nie brano z sobą, ponieważ nie było narazie mowy o zbytniem oddaleniu się od Golden Mount. Lecz wszyscy byli uzbrojeni, czy to, żeby się bronić w razie napadu, czy to, aby wydrzeć siłą dwu więźniów. Stop opatrzony, a przedewszystkiem nakarmiony i napojony, gdyż był wyczerpany głównie z głodu, objawiał chęć towarzyszenia wycieczce. – Zabierzemy go – odezwała się Jane Edgerton – będziemy go nieśli w razie potrzeby. Może ułatwi nam odnalezienie p. Skim’a. O ileby poszukiwania okazały się płonne, zdecydowani byli nazajutrz przetrząsnąć całą okolicę między oceanem a porzeczem Porcupine River. O Golden Mount nie było mowy, dopóki nie odszukają Summy Skim’a i Neluta i nie dowiedzą się o ich losie. Wyruszono więc. Jane Edgerton, Ben Raddle i Stell niosący psa, szli wzdłuż góry, której głuche odgłosy wstrząsały ziemią. Ze szczytu unosiła się para przecinana coraz to wyraźniejszemi płomieniami, które rzucały jaskrawy blask dokoła. Doszedłszy do zachodniego zakrętu zatrzymali się, aby się naradzić, w którym kierunku iść dalej. Najpraktyczniejszą rzeczą było spuścić się na instynkt psa. Wywiadowca postawił go na ziemię. Rozumne zwierzę zdawało się, że odczuwa, czego od niego żądają. Schyliwszy głowę Stop zaczął węszyć ze wszystkich stron, skowycząc głucho. Po chwili Stop skierował się na północo-zachód. – Pan Skim wyruszył tego rana w kierunku bardziej południowym – rzekł wywiadowca. – Idźmy za wskazówką psa – odezwała się Jane Edgerton. – Wie lepiej od nas czego się trzymać. W przeciągu godziny podróżni, przebywszy polankę, znaleźli się na krańcu lasu o milę od tego miejsca, skąd myśliwi udali się w dalszą drogę. Lecz tu nie wiedzieli co począć z sobą. – Na cóż czekamy? – spytała Jane nerwowo. – Dnia – odpowiedział Bill Stell. – Nie widzielibyśmy nic pod drzewami. Stop sam się waha. Tymczasem pies nie wahał się. Skoczył nagle i zniknął za drzewami, szczekając głośno. – Idźmy za nim! – zawołała Jane Edgerton. – Nie! Czekajcie – rzekł Bill głosem stanowczym – i trzymajcie broń w pogotowiu. Ale prawie w tej samej chwili dwaj ludzie, prowadzeni przez psa, ukazali się wśród drzew i Summy Skim niebawem znalazł się w objęciach kuzyna. Pierwszem jego słowem było: – Do obozowiska!… do obozowiska! – Co się stało? – spytał Ben Raddle. – Dowiesz się – odrzekł Summy Skim – ale tam, w obozowisku! Po tych słowach wyruszyli spiesznie w powrotną drogę oświetloną płomieniami Golden Mount. Była pierwsza po północy, gdy dotarli do obozowiska. Świt się zapowiadał. Zorza ukazała się na północo-wschodzie. Zanim weszli do namiotu, starannie obejrzeli okolicę. Nic osobliwego nie ukazało się ich oczom. Wtedy Summy Skim opowiedział pokrótce co zaszło pomiędzy godziną szóstą zrana i piątą po południu. Mówił o bezowocnej pogoni za łosiami, trwającej do południa, o zniknięciu psa i jego szczekaniu, i wreszcie o niespodziewanem znalezieniu na krawędzi polanki stosu popiołu po wygasłem ognisku. – Jest to niechybna wskazówka, że jacyś nieznajomi obozowali w tem miejscu, co zresztą nie jest dziwne. – Istotnie – rzekł wywiadowca. – Nieraz się zdarza, że poławiacze wielorybów lądują na wybrzeżu, nie mówiąc o Indjanach, którzy nieraz przebywają tu wśród lata. – Tylko, że w chwili, gdy zbieraliśmy się do odwrotu – rzekł Summy Skim – Neluto zauważył w trawie oto tę broń. Ben Raddle i wywiadowca obejrzeli uważnie sztylet i jak Neluto oświadczyli że jest on wyrobem hiszpańskim. – Z wyglądu sztyletu – ciągnął dalej Summy – zdawało się nam, że był porzucony niedawno. Co do litery M wyrytej na rękojeści… – Nie mogła służyć żadną wskazówką – przerwał wywiadowca. – Żadną, to prawda, a jednak wiem jakiego nazwiska jest ona inicjałem… – A to nazwisko? – spytał Ben Raddle. – Teksańczyka Malone. – Malone! – Tak, Ben. – Towarzysza Huntera? – nalegał Bill Stell. – Jego samego. – Więc to oni byliby tam kilka dni temu? – spytał inżynier. – Są tam i obecnie – odparł Summy Skim. – Pan ich widział? – spytała Jane Edgerton. – Niech pani posłucha końca mojego opowiadania. Przekona się pani o tem. I Summy opowiedział, co następuje: „Mieliśmy iść dalej, gdyż odkrycie sztyletu zaniepokoiło nas wielce, gdy rozległ się wystrzał w niewielkiej od nas odległości. „Mogli to być myśliwi i prawdopodobnie cudzoziemcy, gdyż Indjanie nie posługują się bronią palną. Ale w każdym razie ostrożność nie wadziła. „Byłem pewny, że celem wystrzału były łosie, dopóki nie dowiedziałem się o ranie, którą odniósł Stop. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że mierzono do niego. – A pomyśl – przerwał Ben Raddle – co się ze mną stało, gdy zobaczyłem psa powracającego bez ciebie… Straszny niepokój mnie ogarnął… …Cóż mogłem myśleć innego, nad to, że ty i Neluto zostaliście napadnięci i że podczas walki pies odniósł ranę… Ach, Summy, Summy! nie mogę zapomnieć, że to ja ciebie wciągnąłem w to wszystko. Ben Raddle był niezwykle wzruszony. Summy Skim odczuwał, co się dzieje w duszy kuzyna, zdającego sobie sprawę z odpowiedzialności ciążącej na nim. – Ben, drogi Ben – rzekł, ściskając serdecznie jego rękę – co się stało, to się stało. Nie wyrzucaj sobie nic. Jeżeli położenie jest groźne, nie jest jeszcze bez wyjścia. W każdym razie mam nadzieję, ze damy sobie radę. Zresztą, sam osądzisz. „Usłyszawszy wystrzał, który doszedł nas ze wschodu, czyli od strony, dokąd wyruszyć mieliśmy do obozowiska, śpiesznie opuściliśmy polankę, aby nie być na widoku i skryliśmy się w gęstwinie. „Wkrótce usłyszeliśmy liczne głosy. Jacyś ludzie zbliżali się wśród drzew. Co to byli za ludzie? Jaka była ich liczba? Co właściwie robią w tak bliskiej odległości od Golden Mount? Czy wiedzą o istnieniu wulkanu? Myśli te trapiły nas niemało i chcieliśmy mieć na nie odpowiedź. „Będąc przekonani, że nieznajomi podążą w stronę polanki, wybraliśmy miejsce wśród krzaków, gdzie mogliśmy ją ogarnąć całą. Ukryci w trawie i krzakach nie byliśmy narażeni, aby nas dostrzeżono, my zaś, co najważniejsza, mogliśmy ich widzieć i słyszeć zarazem. „Nie czekaliśmy długo. Banda pokazała się niebawem. Składała się z czterdziestu ludzi, z których dwudziestu było Amerykanów, dwudziestu zaś tubylców. Nie omyliliśmy się. Mieli widocznie zamiar przepędzenia nocy na polance, gdyż rozłożyli się obozem i rozpalili ognisko, przygotowywając się do wieczerzy. „Z ludzi tych, ani Neluto, ani ja nie znaliśmy żadnego. Byli uzbrojeni w strzelby i rewolwery, lecz złożyli je pod drzewami. Nie odzywali się wcale, lub mówili cichym głosem tak, że głos ich do nas nie dochodził. – A Hunter… Malone? – spytał Ben Raddle. – Przybyli w kwadrans później – odrzekł Summy Skim – w towarzystwie Indjanina i nadzorcy działki 131. – O, poznaliśmy ich natychmiast. Tak, łotrzy ci znajdują się w sąsiedztwie Golden Mount wraz z całą bandą awanturników im podobnych. – Ale czego mogą chcieć oni w tych stronach? – spytał wywiadowca. – Czy wiedzą o istnieniu Golden Mount? O tem, że przybyła tu karawana poszukiwaczy? – Zadawałem sobie te same pytania, mój zacny Billu – odrzekł Summy Skim. – I otrzymałem na nie odpowiedź… W tej chwili wywiadowca dał znak Summy Skim’owi, aby przestał mówić. Zdawało mu się, że słyszy szelest nadchodzący z zewnątrz, wybiegł więc natychmiast z namiotu przekonać się, co go wywołało. Równina była pusta. Banda nie zbliżała się do góry, której jedynie głuche odgłosy przerywały ciszę nocną. Gdy wywiadowca powrócił, Summy Skim ciągnął dalej swe opowiadanie w te słowa: „Dwaj Teksańczycy usiedli na krawędzi polanki o dziesięć kroków od krzaku, za którym byliśmy ukryci. Z początku mówili o psie spotkanym na drodze. Domyśliłem się, że to był Stop. „– Osobliwe to spotkanie wśród tego lasu – mówił Hunter. – Niepodobna, aby zabłądził sam w tych stronach oddalonych od wszelkiego zamieszkałego środowiska. – Nie ulega wątpliwości, że muszą tu być myśliwi – odrzekł Malone. – Lecz gdzież się znajdują?… Pies uciekał w tym kierunku. – Przy tych słowach Malone wyciągnął rękę w stronę wschodu. – Ech! – zawołał Hunter, kto mi mówi, że to są myśliwi? Nikt nie zapędza się tak daleko za zwierzyną. „– Prawdę mówisz Hunter – przyznał Malone – muszą tu być poszukiwacze nowych pokładów złota. – Niechno tylko weźmiemy się do tego – odparł Hunter – zobaczą co się im zostanie. „– Nie napełnią ani jednej płóczki, ani też jednej miski – dodał Malone, brzydko klnąc wśród śmiechów. „Po chwili milczenia bandyci zaczęli znów rozmawiać i w ten sposób dowiedziałem się o wszystkiem, co nas obchodzi. „Hunter i Malone obozowali po raz wtóry na tej polance. Wyruszywszy dwa i pół miesiąca temu z Circle City, błądzili jakiś czas pod przewodnictwem tubylca Kraraka, który słyszał o legendzie Golden Mount, lecz nie wiedział dokładnie, gdzie się ta góra znajduje. Banda, niepotrzebnie obszedłszy duży kawał drogi na wschód, dotarła przed nami do Peel River i prawdopodobnie przed nią broniła się załoga Fort Mac Pherson. Stąd musiała się wrócić na zachód, docierając tylko bardziej na południe, do lasu, w którym znajduje się jeszcze i w którym zabłądziła. Tym sposobem była już raz na tej polance dziesięć dni temu, zagaszone ognisko było rozpalone przez nią, i dym, który był spostrzegł Neluto nad drzewami ze szczytu góry, unosił się właśnie z tego ogniska. „Po pierwszej bytności na polance Hunter i Malone, słuchając niefortunnych rad Indjanina Kraraka, udali się w kierunku zachodnim. Oczywiście, nie odkrywszy nic w tej stronie, powrócili na dawne miejsce, aby szukać szczęścia na wschodzie, a w razie potrzeby obejść całe wybrzeże dla odnalezienia Golden Mount. „Nie wiedzą jeszcze obecnie, gdzie wulkan się znajduje, ale obawiam się, że to już tylko kwestja godzin i dlatego odpowiednio musimy być przygotowani”. Tyle powiedział Summy Skim. Ben Raddle, słuchający go uważnie, zamyślił się. To czego obawiał się ustawicznie, sprawdziło się. Jakób Ledun nie był jedynym posiadaczem tajemnicy Golden Mount. Jakiś Indjanin wiedział o jego istnieniu i powiedział o tem Teksańczykom. Niebawem odkryją miejsce, gdzie znajduje się wulkan. Nie potrzebują wcale przetrząsać wybrzeża, dość im będzie wyjrzeć za las, a zobaczą dym i płomienie unoszące się nad kraterem. Po upływie godziny dotrą do podnóża góry, a w kilka minut później spotkają się oko w oko z dawnymi sąsiadami z Forty Miles Creek. A wtedy co się stanie? – Powiedziałeś, że ilu ich jest? – spytał Ben Raddle Summy’ego. – Ze czterdziestu uzbrojonych ludzi. – Dwu na jednego! – rzekł Ben Raddle pochmurnie. Jane Edgerton odezwała się ze zwykłą żywością: – Cóż z tego! Położenie jest poważne, nie jest jednak beznadziejne, jak to powiedział przed chwilą pan Skim. Jeżeli oni mają liczbę, to my zato – przewagę położenia. Wyrównywają się zatem szanse. Ben Raddle i Summy Skim spojrzeli z zadowoleniem na młodą wojowniczkę. – Prawdę pani mówi – potwierdził Ben Raddle. – Będziemy się bronili, jeżeli się tego okaże potrzeba. Ale przedtem postaramy się, aby nas nie spostrzegli. Wywiadowca potrząsnął głową z powątpiewaniem. – Wydaje mi się to rzeczą trudną – rzekł. – Spróbujemy w każdym razie – odparł Summy. – Niech i tak będzie! – zgodził się Bill Stell. – Lecz nie zawadzi być przewidującym. Cóż bowiem uczynimy, jeżeli nas odkryją, jeżeli będziemy musieli walczyć? Inżynier uspokoił go ruchem ręki. – Zobaczymy – rzekł.